Daizenshuu SS1
Welcome to Daizenshuu SS1: The Character and Location Guide. Should not be read by people who wish to avoid spoilers! CHARACTERS Primary Olant *Age: 16 *Power Levels: **Indus Saga: 7,000 **Zenkai Saga (beginning): 9,200 **Zenkai Saga (end): 20,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 50,000 **Hell Saga: 100,000 *Techniques: Supremacy Cannon, Power Ball, Double Cannon, Full-Power Energy Wave, Big Bang Smash, Raging Supremacy Cannon, Supreme Nova, Supreme Energy *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru, False Super Saiyan (Controlled), Super Saiyan (Untrained), 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Olant is a Lord-class Saiyan who was born into a powerful Saiyan family - both in power and influence - he was raised in a luxury mansion and is respected by many of his lesser Saiyans, due to being born of a powerful family he has a naturally high power of 7,000. His signature move, which was invented by him when he first started planet conquering, is the Supremacy Cannon, a massive energy wave fired from both hands. Olant's name comes from "Jack O' Lant'ern", an alternate name for the Pumpkin. Bage *Age: 16 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 14,000 **Zenkai Saga: 14,500 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 37,000 **Hell Saga: 87,000 *Techniques: Bage Blaster, Bage Punch, Bage Bomber, Super Body Slam, Super Bage Blaster, Full Power Bage Blaster, Empowered Bage Cannon *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru, False Super Saiyan, False Super Saiyan (Rage Empowered), False Super Saiyan (Zero Restraint), Power-Weighted Bage is a Saiyan elite and was the most powerful Saiyan until he was surpassed by Olant during the battle against Zenkai. Olant is a bulky, round headed Saiyan, who eats twice as much as the average Saiyan. His favoured technique is his Bage Blaster - a mouth energy wave which is charged through laughing. Bage's name comes from "Cab'bage" Eed *Age: 15 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 1,000 **Zenkai Saga: 1,150 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 20,000 *Techniques: Super Slap, Fury Swipes, Full Ki Blast, Scratch *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru Eed is a low class Saiyan who was somehow lucky enough to be classed with the elites Olant and Bage, likely due to his friendship with them in the Saiyan's equivalent of school. Eed is not a very good fighter but has somehow managed to figure out how to use a powerful energy blast using up all of his energy. Eed's name comes from "W'eed'" Barb *Age: 17 *Power Level: **Inudus Saga: 9,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 30,000 **Hell Saga: 74,000 *Techniques: Final Destructive Wave, Full-Power Energy Wave, Meteor Combo *Transformations: Oozaru, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 An Elite-class Saiyan. Barb has been Olant's rival over many things, though he always tricked Olant into thinking that he only had a power of 4,000 in order to make his victory much more satisfying. After the destruction of Vegeta, Barb escaped with Aspar, Ache, Ciche, and Kale. His ultimate technique is the Final Destructive Wave - a huge beam of yellow energy. Barb's name comes from "Ru'barb'" Aspar *Age: 16 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 5,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 24,000 *Techniques: Full-Power Energy Wave, Annoying Blaster, Desperation Rush *Transformations: Oozaru A Mid-class Saiyan who suffers from anxiety and paranoia, this did in fact save his and his allies life when he heard Bardock talking about Frieza's plan to destroy Vegeta. Aspar is a decent fighter overall, with his signature move being referred to as the 'Annoying Blaster' by anyone who has faced it. Aspar's name comes from "Aspar'agus" Ache *Age: 15 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 1,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 21,000 *Techniques: Super Slap, Rage Punch, Raging Beam, Raging Blast, Raging Blast 2 *Transformations: Oozaru An angry little low-class Saiyan, he generally outs rage behind his attacks, making him slightly more of a threat than any other of his power level. He has a rivalry with Eed that has gone on for many years. Ache's name comes from "Spin'ache" Ciche *Age: 16 *Power Level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS: 3,300 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 25,000 **Hell Saga: 41,000 *Techniques and inventions: Full Power Energy Wave, Paralyse Glove, Piece-Together Bot, Spy Drones *Transformations: Oozaru Ciche is a rare subject among Saiyans, while he is a mid-class Saiyan and thus should have been focused on power, he has always had a deep interest in technology and is one of the smartest Saiyans alive, with brainpower similar to a Tuffle scientist. Ciche's name comes from "Qu'iche'" Kale *Age: 15 *Power Level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS: 1,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 20,000 **Hell Saga: 33,000 *Techniques: Barrage Energy Wave, Spirit Blaster *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru Kale is also an oddity among Saiyans, he does not like fighting and thus is not liked by most Saiyans of his class. Due to them both being different from others, he and Ciche became friends fast. Kale's name comes from "Kale" Acress *Age: 16 *Power level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS'': 6,300 **Hell Saga: ??? *Techniques: ??? *Transformations: Oozaru Acress is a Lady-class Saiyan and was a member of the sister squad to Olant's along with Amara and Olivia. Olant entered the Saiyan Tournament in order to win for Acress. Acress' name comes from "Cress" and "Par'acress'" Villains Frieza *Age: 230 *Power level: (Note: Frieza is not as old as he is in Dragon Ball Z's Frieza Saga, and is thus not as powerful) **First Form: 480,000 **10% True Form: 10,700,000 *Techniques: Death Ball, Supernova, Death Beam, Full Power Death Beam, Death Cannon, Ultimate Death Cannon, Death Storm, Death Wave, Death Break *Transformations: First Form, Second Form, Third Form, True Form (1% Power - 100% Power) Frieza is feared throughout the universe as the most powerful entity in existance, and officialy, he is. Frieza is an Arcosian and the leader of the Planet Trade Organization that controls the galaxy. He has a family composed of Cold (his father), Blizza (his mother), Cooler (his older brother), and Icer (his eldest brother). Both his father and his eldest brother would be more powerful than him if it was not for limitations placed on them. Frieza's signature moves include the Death Beam, Death Ball, and Death Cannon. Saiba Army *Members and Power Levels: Saibamen (1,200), Super Saibamen (5,200), Saibabarutes (4,700), Kaiwareman (238), Tennemen (2,200), Jinkoumen (4,400) Saibas are a species created by the Tuffles and used in the war against the Saiyans, after their destruction a Saiyan scientist managed to recreate them. The Saiba Army are a large force of Saibamen crreated by Indus to do his personal bidding. Indus *Age: 26 *Power level: 20 One of the last surviving Tuffles, and as he believes, the only Tuffle remaining. Indus is a genius, and though he is not a fighter, he is a capable inventor, going as far as developing a Mech with a power level of 158,000. Frieza Soldiers *Power Levels: 50 (minimum) - 1,300 (maximum) Species who have their planet conquered by Frieza are often drafted into the Planet Trade Organization's army. While Cooler, Cold, and Icer have their own soldiers, they are still referred to by the universal name of "Frieza Soldier". Several Frieza soldiers are mentioned, such a Frieza's scout 'Plum', and Icer's pilot Abaco. Commander Zenkai *Age: 45 *Power level: 50,000 *Techniques: Zengun, Blast ZX, Seeker Blast, Barrage Energy Bullet *Transformations: Oozaru The Saiyan who discovered the empowering Zenkai technique, he was the one who warned Frieza of the Saiyans growing power and told him to exterminate them. Zenkai is the only Saiyan left who is truly loyal to Frieza. He has studied the Zenkai and know of all of it's functions. General Milkus *Age: 120 *Power level: 3,500,000 *Techniques: Demonic Aura, Yriad Explosive, Energy Wave Milkus is the most powerful member of the Planet Trade who is not related to Frieza. Mikus takes orders from both Frieza and Icer. Destructive Unit *Power Levels: Whipping (400,000) Villi (370,000) Clabber (100,000) Three member team, led by Milkus. Members are: Whipping, Villi, and Clabber. They are each some of the strongest beings in the galaxy. Icer *Age: 280 *Power level: **First Form: 70,000,000 *Techniques: Death Cannon, Death Ball, Death Beam, Dirty Fireworks, Kiai, Hypernova *Transformations: First Form, True Form Having the highest official power reading of a newborn being, Icer was immediatly feared by his father Cold. When he became older, Cold and his prime son: Frieza, plotted to stop Icer from becoming the PTO ruler, and engineered a device that would trap Icer in his first form. Icer is still one of the strongest beings in the galaxy, and the third highest ranking in the PTO. Army of Hell *Power levels: 2 - 27,500,000 The Army of Hell are an assortment of beings who work together in order to enjoy there time in Hell, they generally are composed of the more like minded Hellions and have sub groups, they are led by a Hellord - who is often the most powerful of them. Notable members and soldiers include: Chilled, Toobi, Cabira, Frieza Soldiers, Saiba, Indus, Zenkai, Mutant Nameks, Kashvar, Demons, Bibidi's Majins, Milkus, Clabber, Bibid, and Garlic Sr. Garlic Sr. *Age: 320 (At time of death) *Power level: 6,000,000 *Techniques: Makyo Fire *Transformations: Super Makyan, Majin Garlic Sr was the ruler of the Makyo race and wanted to become Planet Earth's new Kami for corrupt reasons, after he was declined the position he and an army of Makyans attacked but were defeated by the Nameless Namek and the current Kami, killing him. Garlic then became the Helllord and ramined in this position until Frieza was killed and took the position. Bibidi *Age: 430 (At time of death) *Power level: 4 *Techniques: Majin Mind Control Bibidi was the creator of the Majin species and was the most powerful magician in the universe. Minor Planet Vegeta *King Vegeta - the king of the Saiyans, mentioned numerous times throughout the series, has a brief appearance during the Saiyan Tournament at the start of the Indus Saga. *Bardock - has a brief mention before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. Planet P2/Olant *Kakarot/Goku - The main protagonist of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Recieves a brief mention when Olant checks Indus' computer. *Tarble - Vegeta Jr.'s younger brother. Recieves a brief mention when Olant checks Indus' computer. *Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz - The only three Saiyans who officially survived the destruction of Vegeta. Where on the list that Olant scanned. *Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Onio - Several other Sayan survivors on Indus' list. *Shorty and Scarface - two Saiyans who serve Raditz, mentioned on the list. SPECIES Saiyans The Saiyans are a barbaric race that came from Planet Saiya, however Saiya was destroyed during the original Super Saiyan's rampage and the Saiyans escaped to Planet Plant using their low-tech spacecraft. The Saiyans warred against the Tuffles and Plants and eventually defeated them on the ight of the full moon, remaining the planet to Vegeta, after their leader. The Saiyans where then employed by the Arcosians Planet Trade Organization until they were destroyed by Frieza. There are now only a few survivors scattered around the universe. Arcosians To be added Saiba To be added Tuffle To be added LOCATIONS Planet Vegeta Royal Palace Coliseum Capital City Frieza's Ship Planet P2/Olant Forest Fortress Frieza Planet Frieza Planet 562 Coliseum Category:Daizenshuu